


Winters Tempest

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Later in the story Shadow gives Flurry the nickname Snow. Don’t ask, Shadowflurry, Snowclaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Flurry is nervous about going to Jade Mountain. She is worried that she won't fit in. She's not a normal IceWing, she's also half RainWing. She lives in the rainforest with her mother, her older sister and her younger sister. Flurry will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and fly.
Relationships: Flurry and Shadowclaws





	1. Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flurry is nervous about going to Jade Mountain. She is worried that she won't fit in. She's not a normal IceWing, she's also half RainWing. She lives in the rainforest with her mother, her older sister and her younger sister. Flurry will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and fly.

**Winters Tempest**

**Summery**

**Flurry is nervous about going to Jade Mountain. She is worried that she won't fit in. She's not a normal IceWing, she's also half RainWing. She lives in the rainforest with her mother, her older sister and her younger sister. Flurry will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and fly.**

**Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly**

**Flurry's POV**

I was awoken early that morning by my little sister, Bluemoon. I groaned and buried my face into my talons.

"It's to early Moon." I mumbled into my talons. Moon just poured and twitched her tail.

"Flurry. C'mon! Wake up! Mother wants us for something important." Moon exclaimed, I sighed and stood to my talons. I stretched and followed my sister into the small living room, where are mother, Violet was siting on a cushion.

"Let me guess...you were up late reading scrolls all night. Weren't you Flurry?" Our mother asked with a teasing grin. I smiled sheepishly and took a seat next to my older sister, Willow.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us mother?" Willow asked, looking up at our mother with curious eyes. Our mother laughed quietly at Willow's impatiens.

My sister was the oldest, but when she gets really excited she's like a five-year old dragonet. It's really funny to be honest.

"Well, Willow. You and Flurry will be attending the Jade Mountain Academy." Our mother explained. I sighed quietly, I didn't want to go to Jade Mountain.

"Do we have to go?" I asked quietly, looking up at my mother with worried and nervous glacier blue eyes.

My mother smiled warmly as she wrapped a comforting wing around my shoulder. I sighed and looked down at my talons.

"I know your nervous Flurry. But you'll make new friends." Violet said, giving me a reassuring smile. I slowly nodded.

I sighed and shook out my wings and stood to my talons. I then looked up at my mother with a small smile.

"O-okay. I'll try to make new friends." I said after a short while of silence. My mother smiled warmly at me.

"We should get going now. C'mon, let's go meet up with the group of NightWings and RainWings." Oh mother said, and we left our house and we took off into the morning sky.

When we all landed on the forest floor, Queen glory was already there waiting for us. After everyone had quieted down, the Queen began speaking.

"You all have been summoned her because there's something important that I need to tell all of you." Queen Glory said with a warm smile.

"You have all been accepted to join the Jade Mountain Academy. I am proud of each and everyone of you." The Queen said, her scales turning indigo.

"Now, I wish you all a safe flight and I really hope that you will all enjoy the four years at the academy." With that all of us in the group began to take off into the afternoon sky.

It took a while to get to the Jade Mountain Academy. We were flying for what felt like hours. But eventually, we arrived and I could see the large mountain in the distance. I smiled softly, my stomach was nervous with butterflies.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.


	2. Chapter Two: New Friends And Clawmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flurry is nervous about going to Jade Mountain. She is worried that she won't fit in. She's not a normal IceWing, she's also half RainWing. She lives in the rainforest with her mother, her older sister and her younger sister. Flurry will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and fly.

**Winters Tempest**

**Summery**

**Flurry is nervous about going to Jade Mountain. She is worried that she won't fit in. She's not a normal IceWing, she's also half RainWing. She lives in the rainforest with her mother, her older sister and her younger sister. Flurry will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and fly.**

**Chapter Two: New Friends And Clawmates**

**Flurry's POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"I-It's a-a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you. T-the n-name's F-Flurry." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Flurry, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four yeas here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

"It looks like I'm in the Jade Winglet." I thought with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch.

Then I decided to walk around and explore the place a bit. As I was walking I bumped into a NightWing with purple and ebony- colored scales. I smiled shyly and my ears turned pink.

"S-sorry a-about that." I quietly apologized to the NightWing who smiled warmly at me.

"No problem, you must be Flurry right?" He asked and I slowly nodded my head. He smiled again and spoke up once more.

"I'm Shadowclaws, nice to meet you. We're in the same Winglet. We're Clawmates." He said, smiling warmly at me. I ducked my head and looked at my talons.

"Hay, are you two in the Jade Winglet?" Came a voice from behind us. I jumped and turned to see a SeaWing with sky blue scales, emerald green wing membranes and eyes. I slowly nodded and the SeaWing smiled brightly.

"The name's Seashell, it's nice to meet you." She said, I was about to open my mouth to speak but Shadowclaws beet me to it.

"I'm Shadowclaws, and this is Flurry. Nice to meet you seashell." He said. The SeaWing nodded and silence fell on the four of us.

Then it was broken by Seashell.

"Where are the other clawmates?" She asked, as she looked down at her scroll. I shrugged my wings in response.

"Hi there!" Came a sudden voice from behind us once more. I rolled my icy blue eyes in annoyance, what's up with everyone coming from behind? I wondered.

"Your the RainWing right?" I asked quietly, and the RainWing nodded.

"The name's Lemur. Nice to meet you." I nodded in acknowledgment at Lemur, who smiled at me shyly.

"Your really cute." He mumbled quietly, I blushed and ducked my head. Then another voice spoke up, much to my relief.

"I'm Phoenix, nice to meet you guys, you must be my Clawmates?" We all turned to see a SkyWing dragonet with ruby-red scales and golden-yellow eyes. They kind of looked like a cat.

"All we need is the MudWing and SandWing Clawmates." Shadowflight remarked, right after he spoke, two dragonets appeared from the other end of the cave.

"Hi, I'm Lioness, and this is Leach." The SandWing said, grinning a toothless grin at the five of us. I grinned back shyly at the SandWing.

"C'mon, let's go to our cave." Lioness said, and we all followed her to our sleeping cave. It was a pretty large cave, I put my bag down onto one of the sleeping platforms, and Lioness sat hers down beside mine.

I smiled warmly at the SandWing dragonet, I then walked over to Phoenix, who was reading a scroll. As I approached her, she looked up from her scroll.

"Oh hi. What's your name again?" The SkyWing asked with a Sheepish grin. I smiled and replied quietly.

"F-Flurry." I said, smiling and pulling out my own scroll. I had brought a tone of scrolls with me, I admit I'm a huge book-worm. I sat next to the SkyWing and the other members of the Winglet either curled up to sleep or just quietly read a scroll.

I smiled softly as I looked at each of my Clawmates, this was going to be an interesting four years.

A short while later we were all heading to meet with Tsunami and Webs. We are going to have introductions.

"We don't have any homework today do we?" Phoenix quietly whispered. I just shrugged and turned to Seashell. The SeaWing just smiled in amusement.

"ALRIGHT QUIET EVERYONE!" Tsunami yelled to get our attention, it worked, cause everyone went quiet. Then Tsunami spike up after a short while.

"Okay, Jade Winglet! You will all introduce Yourselves in one of the study caves, tomorrow." Tsunami Explained, and the seven of us nodded.

We then followed Webs into one of the other caves and we all sat in a circle around the cave, while Webs sat in front of all of us. I noticed that he had a scar on the end of his tail, I frowned slightly at the black and swollen mark.


End file.
